


It's not easy to Love: A Richa Fanfic

by HeckingHeck



Category: D - Fandom, idk - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeckingHeck/pseuds/HeckingHeck
Summary: Two guys called Richard and Joonha at [Location Omitted for safety reasons] are going at each other to see who could sing louder with their respective solos. But as they're with each other more and more, their true emotions for each other start to show.





	1. Richard's Ribcage

They were the best of friends, Joonha and Richard. They loved to make fun of each other, and competed relentlessly. When their choir director, Mr. Anthony E. Arnold, gave them both solos, they went against each other to see who was louder, while the other soloist, Joshua, stared at them in annoyance.

“RICHARD!” Joonha yelled, racing after Richard.

“I’m so going to beat you in the solo!” Richard gloated.

“You wish!” Joonha laughed, pushing Richard playfully.

“ ** _I’m_** going to sing loudest!” Joshua suddenly popped into the conversation.

“Bro, you wish, and plus, you’re interrupting a conversation!” Richard said, chuckling. “Yeee, I’ll go now!” Joshua popped away to annoy Sristi.

“Why are you staring at me? It’s so creepy!” Richard exclaimed, seeing Joonha out of the corner of his eye.

Joonha turned red, and muttered something about how he was  _ not  _ looking at him.

“Guess what? I’ve got your new name! It’ll be…” Richard paused for the big reveal, “TOMATOOOOOOOO” he screams at the top of his lungs.

“Dude! No! Why would I ever even ugh!” Joonha raves, looking mad.

“Just deal with it bro!” Richard ran to the choir room, laughing at Joonha’s annoyed face.

 

\---------During Class----------

“Siyaloba, please” Mr. Arnold announced. “Soloists, at the front” 

Joshua and Joonha stepped forward, and started to sing. “SIYALOBA GOOOOOOOGOOOOOOOO” Joonha sang loudly. He smirked at Richard, thinking that he wouldn’t be able be able to beat that.

The part where Richard came in started. Richard stepped up, and sang at the top of his voice. “SIYALOBA GOOOOOOOOOGOOOOOO”

Joonha narrowed his eyes at him, and started to sing even louder. Finally, they were so loud, no one else could even be heard. 

Mr. Arnold stopped the song with an angry swish of his baton. “YOU TWO! THERE IS SOMETHING IN CHOIR CALLED  _ BLENDING  _ YOU KNOW! 10 LAPS! NOW!” Mr. Arnold screeches. “Oh, and make sure you have time to go and practice with each other in your own free time! I will  _ not  _ have you messing up my choir! I will know if you don’t!!”

While running laps, Joonha stops to take a breath. 

“NO MORE RUNNING!” he protests, keeling over.

“SLOWPOKE! Anyways, when should we meet? At my house?” Richard asks.

“Yeah sure, after this?” Joonha asks. 

“Sure” Richard responds.

DURING PE:

 

Richard: errrr….

Joonha: hehe…. You did well at Napa, eh?

Richard: I guess so….?

Joonha: aha

Joonha: You lost your breath during gaudete…. And the adjudicator wanted to touch your shoulders… to ribcage!!! HA

Richard: STOP REMINDING ME!!! THAT WAS TERRIBLE!!! Especially the ribcage part...

Joonha: Take off you shirt!!

Richard: Why…?

Joonha: Just do it….

Richard: (takes off his shirt)

Joonha: Your ribcage wants you to notice it……

Richard: ewwwwwwwww

Richard: (swears at Joonha)

Joonha: hehehehe


	2. Tomato Time

“Whoa, look tomatoes!” Joonha yells, and dives for one. 

“No! Those are my tom- er - my mom’s tomatoes which she uh likes a lot!!” Richard protests.

“Then this one!” Joonha tries to grab a fat tomato.

“That’s my - I mean my mom’s favorite tomato. I - I mean my mom, calls it Joonh- I mean Jooper!!” Richard grabs his hand.

SPLAT! The tomato explodes from the pressure, and they’re covered with tomato slime.

And suddenly, they shrink down, and become….TOMATOES!?1?!?!

 

SUDDENLY

Richard: Why is the table so high?

Joonha: You’re already short, richard

Richard: I’M A TOMATO!!!

Joonha: Yes

Richard: How?

Joonha: I guess someone kissed you 

Richard: Who is he

Joonha: The person you are talking to… (blushes)

Richard: YOOOUUUUUUU

 

Joonha: (kisses)

Richard: STUPID 

Joonha: This is for our own good ya know

Richard: K then

Joonha: Now you are a human


	3. The Escape

Richard: The floor is moving

Joonha: OH NO

Richard: This is the great earthquake of california

Joonha: What magnitude

Richard: (calculating trigonometric intensively) This is 9.9 magnitude earthquake

BOTH OF tHEM GET VANISHED TO DIFFERENT PLACES

 

Joonha: Richard… where are you my other tomato…

 

Meanwhile

Richard: Where’s Joonha!!!!??   
  


(IN different places)

 

Richard: Siyalobola go

 

Joonha: Siyalobola GO

 

Richard: starts to cry, under the moon in china

 

Joonha: starts to cry under the sunrise, in Japan

 

Richard: Siya….

 

Joonha: Siya….

 

( THEN tHEY HEAR tHEMSELVES SING)

 

Richard + Joonha: (sing very willingly) SIYA LOBOLA GOGO

Suddenly find themselves hugging each other under the half sunrise, and half night…. 

And Then a wave (in the shape of a heart) splashes

 

Richard: I missed you… oh no actually I did NOT

Joonha: I saw that

Richard: errrrr……?

  
  
  


\----BEING  A TOMATO----

Richard: It’s terrible being a stupid tomato… (blushes)

Joonha: Hah!

Richard: Why 8 chromosome tomato, how can you like being a tomato?

Joonha: WIth you…. It feels like my heart has just been filled with tomato juice

Richard: (blushes intensively) It would be NICE if you shut up!!!

Joonha: Ya… g-- chard!!

Richard: (face turns as red as a tomato)

Joonha: anyway (hold richard’s hand) 

Joonha: I want to ……

Richard: What?

Joonha: I.. I 

Joonha: I guess we are both boys… but that doesn’t mean we aren’t going to marry, eh?

Richard: Yes… I mean What????   
Joonha: (hand a dress to richard) wear this dress

Richard: errr….why..how? (wears dress by taping it on)

Joonha: We will be married

Joonha: (puts roses into richard’s green leaves on the top of his head)

Joonha: We are at Paris!

Richard: (chuckles, blushes) 

Richard: May we get married

Joshua: (somehow magically comes to paris) Will you accept to marry Richard?

Joonha: Um yes?

Joshua: NO, you say YEEEEEEEEEEEE

Joonha: ….? Uh, yee..

Joshua: Now Richard, do you take joonha as your husband

Richard: Yeeee?

Joshua: good job

Joshua: NOW KISS YEEEEEEEEEE

Richard + Joonha: (Bump tomato heads)

Joshua: Ugh… so boring

(ADV choir sings Siyaloba Gogo (Joshua joins)

Joonha + Richard (last verse): SIYA LOBOLA GOGO

Joonha: (sobs) I wouldn’t have sang the last part without…. Youuuuuuu

Richard: And I wouldn’t have been guided without you……

 

\----later on----

Richard: where shall we go on our honeymoon, 8 chromosome tomato?

Joonha: Ummm… Miller middle school’s adv choir

Richard: Yassss, I should’ve thought of that!!!

Joonha: Let’s go together! FOREVER TOGETHER!

END: Then Richard and Joonha sing SIYA… They got Mastery for their performance… and at the end they kissed… Mr. Arnold started crying, and knew they were both very happy (both meanings imply)


	4. The Ultimate Question

 

Richard: I have a question

Joonha: What is it?

Richard: How are we going to have kids?

Joonha: UMMMMM…..??????


End file.
